A Kurama Tale
by Trenity
Summary: A romance involving Kurama and a reincarnated past love (implied Slash or yaoi). (It was pure spirit energy, relentlessly ripping at her body.“No...Not this time!” Kurama said as he jumped...) Gotta love those snippettes! Please RR
1. Long Lost Love

A Kurama tale

"_Kuronue_?!" Kurama whispered as he sat up in his bed. Looking down at his clutched sheets, he thought quietly to himself. "It's the same dream again... perhaps its more than a dream..." He pulled his legs around to the side of the large bed. "No... I can not think that way Kuronue died long ago." 

He sighed and poured some tea into his favorite glass. A groan escaped his lips when he saw what time it was. Stepping outside he looked at the moon as if to receive an answer from its soft silver glow.

"It's the third time this week Kurama." Hiei spoke softly to his red haired friend.

"I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me Hiei." Kurama retorted without looking at the demon sitting on a low branch of a nearby tree. "Would you like to come in?" Kurama asked.

"Why not?," he asked rhetorically as he momentarily disappeared and repapered on the entrance to Genkai's temple. 

"I had a... dream...," He paused for a much needed sip of his tea. " Kuronue returned but he was... different, something about him was so strange and different then the way I remember him." Hiei looked over his shoulder and turned around revealing a poured cup of tea for himself.

"You might just be having flashbacks of the day that demon god took his form the difference was the evil that was his soul." Hiei said as he sat on the floor and set his cup on the table.

"No he wasn't different like that, _no_ it was the outside rather than the inside." Kurama remembered out loud. 

Hiei shrugged and replied, "Is it bothering you so badly because you think he might come back?"

"He _can't_ come back he is dead..." Kurama said as dryly as he could perhaps to convince himself of it. Hiei finished his tea in the mean time and stood. 

"I must leave now Yukina has been alone with Kuwabara for much to long." Hiei said without so much as a grin. Kurama smiled slightly as the demon leaped out the partially opened door.

Kurama then gazed into his tea and thought his saddened words to himself. "Kuronue, if only I could have saved you. none of this would have happened. But now your spirit haunts me, could you have done what I did? Did you survive where you reincarnated somehow?" Kurama bit onto his lip as the door of his room flew open.

"KURAMA!! There's been a massacre! A very powerful demon escaped spirit world! It's attacking the temple, let's go!!" Yusuke yelled as he turned and ran towards the beast. Kurama stood knocking over the short table and the tea that rested on it. His eyes closed slightly as he followed the boy outside.

"Fools... You can not harm the god of all demons!" The beast bellowed with a chuckle.

"What's this?" Kurama said quietly as he noticed a figure fighting violently within the palm of the snarling beast. His eyes widened, noticing a small charm glowing a tiny red glow, from around the thrashing being's neck. A long pony tail was the next thing he saw moving wildly about.

"Let me go foul demon!" Kurama herd a voice ring out, but it wasn't the voice he was desperately, deeply wanted to hear. The demon's large nose pulled the flailing creature towards it. "DIE!!" the female voice screamed as she sliced deeply into the demons nose.

A scream leapt from the bleeding creature. Tears and blood writhed from it as it threw its hostage into the air. The girl flew into the air momentarily then she began to fall.

"Kuronue?..." Kurama whispered. He raced over to the falling female and outstretched his arms for her. She wiggled as she fell, chanting in her head,

"What I wouldn't give for some wings right about now." 

Kurama repositioned himself still trying to catch the girl. The demons cries continued as it blasted the falling creature. It's blast was blue/green that burned like fire. It was pure spirit energy relentlessly ripping at her body.

"No...Not this time!" Kurama said as he jumped up to the vile "god" while drawing his favorite weapon the rose whip. He ensnared the creature's mouth and forced it's own attack into its throat. It violently threw its head back and forth until it fell. Kurama landed gracefully next to the beast putting his chosen rose whip away. He then looked to the sky the now smoking non moving figure continued to fall. 

He dove under her catching her in his arms. He nudged her gently " Kuronue? Kuronue! Come back to me damn it!" Kurama pleaded.

A cough answered him "Ku...rama", she looked up at him with darkened blue eyes. His eyes grew dark with concern as he drew her into a hug. 

"Kurama, do you know her?!" Yusuke. Kuwabara got a hentai look on his face and elbowed Yusuke. 

"Leave them alone you fool." He stood tall and tried to give a speech to his friend. "It's plain to see if you know love" Kuwabara smiled hugely. Yusuke had been gone by now. Kuwabara blinked twice and mumbled "Jerk..." as he walked away.


	2. Living Hope

~Chapter two~

Kurama stood with his long haired bundle and walked towards his room. 

" You are not Kuronue" He whispered to her, she couldn't hear though. During the huge hug she received she lost conciseness. He looked at her and smiled, "Then why can I sense him in you?" She groaned a bit as he laid her in his bed. 

"Kurama, I heard someone was hurt. Is that her?" A quiet blue haired ice apparition queried.

He looked up at the girl "Yes, have you come to heal her Yukina?" He paused for her answer.

" Genkai said she might be responsible for that demon's escape. She wants me to heal her so we can get a story from her." Yukina replied. 

"How could she release a demon? She is just a human." Kurama exclaimed.

"Awfully bold words _coming_ from a human, Kurama." Hiei said with a small smirk. Entering the room he looked at his younger sister and then down to the girl on the bed. Kurama's eyes widened a bit and he returned the smile. A small blue aura surrounded the apparition as Kuwabara stumbled dumbly into the room soon followed by Yusuke and Genkai. The burn wounds began to heal gradually and the girls eyes opened slightly.

Kurama held his breath, as she came around, out of sheer hope he would finally get some answers about his lost Youkai partner. The girls head moved as her eyes wandered around the room just as they fell upon Kurama they refocused.

"NO!" She screamed. She dashed out of the bed. She crouched and looked around desperately at all the faces.

"Please, your strength hasn't returned yet!" Yukina spoke louder than normal. The long hair flicked up as the girl twisted her head in the direction of the voice. She shrank into a ball then jumped into the air over the crowd. She flipped once then landed with a thud near the exit.

"Let her go, she can't make it out of the temple." The old woman known as Genkai said softly. The girl took one final leap as she faltered in mid air and fell. Everyone ran out side. "Don't crowd her or she'll run again." Genkai said sternly. 

" Don't come near me I can still defend myself!" She idly threatened her would-be attackers. She stood, although shakily then fell into a fighting stance. 

"Please we mean you no harm," Kurama said steadily even though he was shaking furiously inside. The girl fell down landing squarely on her butt. Kurama took two desperate steps towards her before Kuwabara scooped her up. The large boy smiled at Kurama "Don't worry" he winked. 

"Let go" The girl weakly struggled. Kurama walked next to Kuwabara. As calm and collected as Kurama usually was, he could no longer contain his emotion. His cheeks flushed as he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye.

He gently sat her on the bed Yukina propped her upper body on pillows so she could speak clearer. 

"Can you tell us how that demon escaped from spirit world." Genkai asked dryly. The girl merely sighed.

"It followed me, trying to steal my pendent." She finished quietly. Genkai looked at the pendent that hung loosely around her neck. Then the ageing woman then looked to Kurama.

"What's on your mind?" Kurama asked though telepathy. Genkai just turned.

"All of you out _now_ the girl needs rest." Genkai ordered. Kurama looked down at her worriedly. "Except you Kurama," she drew closer to him so she could whisper only to him. "Kurama, I'm not sure what you know about this girl. But stay with her keep her calm and try to find out more information." The pink haired woman was interrupted by a thud. They both looked to the girl as everyone else made a gradual exit. "Not again, Kurama I trust you to keep her here as well..." Genkai said then turned and walked out.

The door shut gently and Kurama turned towards his company. She used the bed to stand.

"I see through your falsehood, your after my pendent as well aren't you?!" The girl screeched. 

"No," Kurama shook his head as he took a few steps towards her. "No it's nothing like that." He smiled and sat down on the bed assisting her up. She sat and propped her self on his shoulder. "Why might I ask, is so important about that pendent?" 

"I need it," She answered instantly. Kurama was stunned, he couldn't help but stare at the girl for her response. 

Kurama spun around and held the girl by her shoulders, in a gentle way for fear she might try to take off again. "What is your name?! Are you Kuronue?!..." He demanded.

Her deep blue/purple eyes were wide with surprise. The pendent around her neck began to glow and levitate, she looked down with even more surprise. Kurama dropped his grip around the girl. A brilliant white light blinded both humans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Ku_rama," Long black hair tied in a very high pony tail, narrow blue/purple eyes and a sweet smile stood before him. "Silly Youko, I've been trying to tell you I was coming." Kuronue smiled placing a hand on his hip.

"But how?, Kuronue, you died didn't you?" Kurama asked as he reached out to the figure before him. Trying to see if it was real, or just another dream.

A coy smile reached his old partners lips. "You almost sound as if you dont want your favorite Youkai again." Kuronue pulled Kurama into a hug and continued his speech as a whisper and in one ear. "Did you think you were the only one who could be reborn. Unfortunately though, I lost most of my powers but I did manage to save my pendent."

Kuronue's fingers slipped though Kurama's long red hair. " Red is a new look for you, my Youko. Although I do miss your fox ears." He said with a toothy smirk. 

Kurama smirked back " What about the girl? The body you inhabited?" 

"What of her? She is me, well my physical form anyway. Just like you, my dearest Youko Kurama. You are one with your form," He sneered as spoke now. "You have no idea how _different_ it is to be female, how difficult it is." 

Kurama smile heartedly "I will have to take your word on that my Youkai." He tightened their hug as the bright light that once surrounded them disappeared. 


	3. Winged past, Beautiful future

~~Chapter three~

The girl's eyes opened slightly. Her gaze wandered over the companion who's arms tightly held her. His eyes remained shut, he continued to hold on to the moment. This behavior struck the girl as odd yet she felt no fear. 

"I feel... safe within his arms. Why am I not worried at all?..." She paused the thought to strengthen the hold around the unknown, red haired human. "...I think I love him..."

"Kuronue?" He whispered, "what's wrong". Her eyes shot open she backed away from the red headed stranger in front of her. She clutched her pendent, above her heart.

"My name isn't Kuronue" she looked to her feet. "I should go" She said as she turned. 

"Wait, we should talk please join me for some rose petal tea. We can discus this." Kurama said with a smile as placed the pot of water on the stove. She turned back to him still clutching at her heart. He reached down and righted the table that he knocked over earlier. She sat silently with her knees below the table. She began to play with her precious pendent.

"I'm not sure what is going on here but I know your name... I remember you... differently it seems." She said as she followed him around the room with her eyes. He sat two small cups of tea as he sat directly across from her.

"Rose petal tea... its your favorite. Or it used to be." He said with a genuine smile.

" Yes, it is. " She said with what seemed like purposeful hesitation. " Can you tell me what that weird dream was all about? I know you know about it, I could since your spirit energy." She finished with a sip of her tea. He, with a bit of surprise spoke to her.

"You are the reincarnation of a Youkai named Kuronue. We were very close, you see, I too am a reincarnate of a spirit fox." He drifted a bit closer to the girl across the table from him. "Tell me does the name; Youko Kurama mean anything at all to you?" 

She looked up from her tea. " White, large soft ears, and... a tail. It certainly stirs a few images. Should It make me feel lonely?" Her soft eyes met his with a darkened despair that seemed to turn Kurama's insides to mush. 

"Please do not look at me that way it tears me apart," He pleaded. "You died as a result of a heist gone bad. The demon palace, do you remember?" He queried sternly. Her eyes closed and her spirit drifted, sifting though ancient memories. She summoned back the pain of that day.

The pendent flew off his neck. A gasp escaped his lips as he bounced off a bamboo rod to retrieve the run-away gem.

"Kuronue! don't!!" Youko Kurama shouted at his partner.

"I need it!" He yelled back. Following its gleaming signal, his slender fingers grasped it. As he stood he activated a trap that Kurama set for their pursuers. Bamboo shot up stabbing though his entire Youkai body. He groaned in agony Kurama approached rapidly. He put his hand up, "Stop Kurama save yourself." Kurama shook his head as he took another desperate step forward. "No Get out of here damn it, or they'll slaughter you. Please save yourself." The same soft darkened look wrenched Kurama's heart. "I love you," the demon whispered.

"I love you too." Kurama mouthed as he twisted his body leaving a stream of tears lingering in mid air. The glittered like tiny diamonds as they fell.

Kurama's mouth dropped open. She was crying her eyes opened slowly. 

"Please don't cry," he said biting his lip. 

"KURAMA!!' She yelled as she dove over the table landing on him. She sniffled "Oh Kurama you jerk fox I missed you so much" she sobbed. He sat back up still holding on to her letting cry herself out.

Kuwabara peeked in though the slightly opened door. "HeHe I knew there was somthin going on with those two" The large orange haired boy chuckled. 

"You know its rude to spy..." Yusuke said calmly as he walked by. 

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as he jumped into the air. "You bastard!! I wasn't spying I just noticed the door was open and checked on them that's all!!" Kuwabara said more and more quietly.

Yusuke looked back at him 


	4. Winding truths

~Chapter 4

"Before I continue any more stories... I must know how to address you." Kurama asked bluntly. 

"I was never given a name, I'll just do what you did. Kuronue, _Kuronue_ its not much of a girls name is it?" She responded inquisitively. "Kura..." She look to him for his opinion. A smile reached his lips and hers for his approval. 

"Kura it is then." He said as he stood, the newly named female following. "Now master Genkai wants to hear about that demon that was after you. She told me that after you came around I was to take you directly to her." He looked over to his companion, "Are you well enough to talk to her?"

"Of course, I may be human but I have been recovering my demon might over the years." She said as she laughed playfully. She quickened her pace and locked arms with Kurama. His eyes widened and color flushed though his cheeks.

He thought to himself, watching her smile and allowing him to lead her to Genkai's door. "I didn't even sense her presence" he smiled at this development as it was one of Kuronue's trade marks. 

Genkai looked up from her meditation. "Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, please join me in my room, the girl appears to be awake and well. "The aged women commanded mentally. The fire demon teleported into her room landing gracefully next to her. Yusuke and Botan entered at about the same time. 

"Oh Genkai, she really came through?" Botan asked proudly.

"I believe it was a combination of her of course physical pain and her lost soul. But it seems that Kurama was able to find and restore her well-being." 

Hiei broke his silence, "It doesn't make sense, first Kurama told me he was having dreams about Kuronue coming back. Then this mysterious girl shows up and he acts like she was wearing his heart instead of that pendent."

"Hiei, for having three eyes you sure are blind. They are in love." Kuwabara said smiling his usual huge "know-it-all" smile. Before Hiei could retort, a knock beat him to it. Kurama poked his head though the slightly ajar door. Opening the door all the way he revealed the long haired girl standing next to him. 

"Might I present Kura..." Kurama said pushing the girl into the room softly. She stumbled in, a little less than gracefully. She bowed to the crowd of people.

The nervous girl spoke, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier..."

"That's ok you were fun to carry," Kuwabara interrupted with a dash of pervertedness in his voice. Yusuke punched him in the face. 

"Mind your manners! Aren't you still "with" Yukina?" The boy asked his friend. The orange haired boy sat up sobbing.

"Hiei threatened that if I ever looked at her again he'd run me threw. Lil short spiky bastard." He concluded softly.

"**ENOUGH!**" Genkai bellowed. "Let us focus on the task at hand this girl, _excuse_ me, Kura has some things she's about to tell us."

"Of course..."she offered quietly. "But first I think I should explain my connection with Kurama. You all probably will know me better by my past life, Kuronue." This earned a few gasps and widened eyes from nearly everyone in the room. "Kurama knew who I was and actually it was him I was seeking when that creature came after me. There is a serious power after me that demon was just a slave of it. My pendent holds Kuronue's power and if this power assumes control of it then I will no longer exist and unfortunately Koenma thinks if he takes it he will become greater than his precious spirit detective, Yusuke or something like that. I heard from Koenma, that we was a real jerk too, and no respect." Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"That little toddler I swear Ill knock his block off!" He yelled out loud. Kura's eyes got huge. 

"Y-Your the _brat_ spirit detective that's the human worlds last hope?!" She exclaimed pointing at him. 

"Did he call me that?!!" He yelled back. Kurama cleared his throat. The former Youko moved in closer to his chosen and rested his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"This is beside the point. We must seek out this power and eliminate it before it can reach Kuronue's power. 

"Kurama is right. I propose we go to spirit world and lure this _thing_ out of hiding." Hiei said scanning the looks on everyone's faces. 

"How are we supposed to "lure" it out what bait do we have?" Kuwabara asked crudely. Everyone's gazes seem to fall upon Kura all at once... 


End file.
